<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Все, кто любит меня by Mister_Key, Visenna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400644">Все, кто любит меня</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key'>Mister_Key</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna'>Visenna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив Роджерс пролежал во льдах сто лет и теперь живет в маленьком доме в сильно изменившемся Нью Йорке, ищет механика для сломавшейся румбы, влюбляется в очаровательного соседа и спасает мир от новоявленного диктатора.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF_Cap_and_Iron_Man_2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Все, кто любит меня</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Утро началось с того, что от Стива сбежала румба. Хотя строго говоря, началось оно, когда Стив проснулся по будильнику — архаичному механическому будильнику, каких сейчас почти не делали, умылся и почистил зубы в ванной, где свет включался нажатием на кнопку, вентиль крана приходилось поворачивать, а зеркало было просто зеркалом, не совмещенным с сотней каналов Интернет-телевидения и медицинским диагностическим мини-центром, и вышел на пробежку в парк, не нацепив фитнес-браслет, да и не было у него фитнес-браслета. Вернулся через два с половиной часа, приготовил завтрак, уронил на пол пару крошек, а Глупышка не явилась их прибрать. Стив заволновался, обошел весь свой небольшой дом, но румбы и след простыл.</p><p>Иногда он чувствовал себя динозавром, случайно пережившим ледниковый период. Очнулся, вокруг мельтешат какие-то теплокровные, занятые непонятными делами, флора изменилась до неузнаваемости, а экологической ниши, предназначенной ему природой, больше не существовало. Сто лет назад он был военным экспериментом, чудом науки — и утопил самолет с опаснейшим оружием в ледяных водах Антарктики вместе с собой. А теперь вот его нашли, вернули к жизни — и отпустили на все четыре стороны с вердиктом «профнепригоден». Солдаты нынче были напичканы не секретной сывороткой, а оружием и электроникой, способной передавать приказы и данные спутниковой разведки прямо в череп. Стиву показали этих полулюдей — они назывались киборгами, кажется — с усиленными металлом и пластиком эндоскелетами, лазерами из глаз и вычислительными машинами в мозгу. Предложили спарринг с одним из них.</p><p>«Почему бы и нет?» — подумал Стив, и это, конечно, было ошибкой. Существо, вышедшее против него, походило на смертоносный механизм, а не на человека. Стив быстро забыл о том, что у них учебный спарринг; его соперник, казалось, был настроен на одну-единственную волну: убить. Ни следа эмоций, только эффективность и холодный расчет. Когда на его горле сомкнулись стальные пальцы — по-настоящему стальные, без шуток, — Стив подумал, что это конец. Но резкая команда «Отставить, сержант!» отбросила киборга в сторону, и он застыл в парадной стойке, глядя пустыми глазами на то, как Стив, кашляя и растирая горло, поднимается с пола. Уже после он выяснил, что чипы военных умели отключать эмоциональную сферу, чтобы человеческие метания и порывы не мешали выполнению боевой задачи.</p><p>— Почему у него железная рука? — спросил он у офицера, отдавшего приказ. Того звали Филлип Пирс, и он казался вполне человеком.</p><p>— В честь Зимнего Солдата, также известного как сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, — ответил Пирс. — Он был первым чипированным киборгом. Правда, это сделали наши враги, но Щ.И.Т сумел поставить и технологию, и самого Барнса на службу обществу. Использование усовершенствованных агентов показало весьма успешные результаты, а современные биопротезы гораздо более функциональны, чем обычные руки и ноги.</p><p>Словно страшную сказку, Стив читал отчет о задержании Зимнего Солдата, оказавшегося героем войны, попавшим в руки сперва нацистов, затем коммунистов. О том, как стирали старые коды подчинения, заменяя новыми. О том, как Барнс чуть не сошел с ума, когда ему отдали два взаимоисключающих приказа. И, наконец, о гибели в водах Потомака в момент операции «Озарение». Похоронен на Арлингтонском кладбище, не женат, о детях ничего не известно.</p><p>В общем, когда Стиву предложили чип и место оперативника в группе У.Д.А.Р., он содрогнулся и сказал «нет». А если бы и согласился... но согласиться он не мог.</p><p>Директор Щ.И.Т.а выдал Стиву электронный браслет, куда государство обещало перечислять ему пенсию в каких-то биткойнах — и что случилось с обычными долларами? — и похлопал по плечу.</p><p>— Поживи, осмотрись кругом, парень. Уверен, ты сумеешь найти себя в мирной жизни.</p><p>Один его глаз был закрыт повязкой. Стив не удержался и спросил об этом.</p><p>— Традиция, — ответил директор. — В честь второго директора Щ.И.Т.а Николаса Фьюри.</p><p>— А кто был первым? — полюбопытствовал Стив.</p><p>— Маргарет Картер, — прозвучало в ответ. — В ее честь мне пришлось бы сменить пол, а это не рекомендуется. Мешает оперативной работе.</p><p>Стив крепче сжал в руке пластиковую карту-ключ от своего нового дома — только для первого входа, потом замок настроится на биосканы владельца — и решил больше ни о чем не спрашивать.</p><p>Его дом стоял на тихой улочке, так похожий на давнишнюю мечту: белый забор (дополненный невидимым силовым полем), вишневые деревца на заднем дворе (генномодифицированные, способные цвести по приказу владельца), два этажа — и одиночество. Почту и покупки теперь доставляли летающие дроны, магазины стали сплошь электронными, за детьми присматривали киберняньки, а в качестве собак держали почти одних роботов. Вся бытовая техника умела общаться с владельцем, давать ему советы, сплетничать друг с другом за его спиной — и была уж слишком разумна по мнению Стива. У него в доме имелась информационная панель — и все, пожалуй. И еще румба.</p><p>Она, наверное, осталась от прежних жильцов и вылетела Стиву под ноги, недовольно пища, когда с его кроссовок на пол в прихожей посыпались комочки земли. Несколько раз сердито ткнулась в щиколотку, прежде чем он догадался отойти и позволить ей прибраться. Уже после у них выработался ритуал: Стив ронял что-нибудь на пол, а румба подбирала, по дороге обязательно пару раз задев Стива круглым блестящим боком. Однажды она промахнулась, застряла под диваном и заполошно и растерянно пищала, пока Стив спасал ее из плена. После того, как это повторилось в третий раз, румба стала Глупышкой. Кажется, ей просто нравилось, когда Стив брал ее на руки. Стив не возражал. Он бы завел себе собаку — живую, конечно, — но сейчас было проще купить по дешевке вертолет. Он видел объявления. А животных разрешалось держать только за городом, получив кучу лицензий и пройдя специальное обучение с выдачей сертификата. К такому Стив был не готов.</p><p>Он вообще оказался катастрофически не готов к современной жизни: не понимал половину слов и большую часть отсылок, когда пытался смотреть ток-шоу, не улавливал смысла популярных песен и не знал, куда себя деть. Простой неквалифицированный труд почти весь был отдан на откуп роботам, а где не отдан — там требовались очень специфические навыки и три магистерских степени в придачу. Даже в сиделки не брали без двухгодичного курса психологии, дальнобойщикам требовался непременный вживленный чип с нейросетью, а творческие профессии, кажется, изменились необратимо. Видеоролики, подобранные для Стива его информационной панелью — в ней жил искусственный интеллект по имени Шэрон, и Стив не сразу избавился от привычки называть ее «мэм», — вгоняли его в тоску. Картины, которые парнишка рисовал, выделывая кульбиты на движущейся доске, были неплохи для картин, нарисованных кем-то, балансирующим на движущейся доске, но… это было совсем не искусство. То, что малевали по холсту обнаженными частями тела, не предназначенными для рисования, вообще не стоило доброго слова.</p><p>Даже удовольствие от чтения и то совершенно исчезло: старинные бумажные книги считались раритетом и хранились, залитые в прозрачный термопластик, в редких сохранившихся оффлайн-музеях. Все, к чему Стив привык, оказалось оцифровано, переведено в последовательность компьютерных кодов или исчезло без следа.</p><p>Спасался Стив физической активностью. Его тело по-прежнему принадлежало ему, в нем не было никаких новомодных штучек — ни имплантов, ни светящихся тату, начинавших звучать, как только объект интереса оказывался рядом, ни даже примитивного канала доступа к спутнику, которым пользовались все от мала до велика. Бегая, прыгая, колотя грушу — ее пришлось купить на гаражной распродаже, последней в штате, а не онлайн, и избавить от голосового сопровождения, встроенного последним владельцем, — Стив хотя бы на время чувствовал себя почти как прежде.</p><p>Из груши сыпался песок, Глупышка, недовольно жужжа, подбирала все до песчинки, но, судя по всему, песок оказался слишком грубым для ее нежных внутренностей. Она начала поскрипывать, притормаживать на поворотах и сердито пищать от досады, когда промахивалась мимо оброненной бумажки. Стив хотел ее починить, да вот беда — мастерских по ремонту техники тоже больше не было. Гораздо проще и дешевле было купить новый прибор. Его стали преследовать предложения отдать румбу на утилизацию и приобрести новую супернавороченную модель с огромной скидкой, но разве мог Стив избавиться от Глупышки? Шэрон показала ему специальные места для общения — форумы, как в Древнем Риме, — где собирались люди, тоскующие по прошлому. Ну, или те, которым нравилось в это прошлое играть. Они писали, что где-то в Бруклине есть механик, который берется чинить старые вещи. Или в Бронксе. Или на Манхэттене. Но если поехать в Оклахому, там точно еще сохранился прежний уклад.</p><p>До Оклахомы было далековато, а Глупышке делалось все хуже, и Стив даже не стал пытаться убеждать себя в том, что взрослый, много терявший человек должен попросту смириться с гибелью... то есть с поломкой техники. От простого чтения форумов толку не было почти никакого, так что однажды Стив, боясь надеяться, разместил на одном из них объявление:</p><p>«Требуется механик для починки друга».</p><p>Кто-то когда-то говорил ему, что объявления с фото привлекают больше внимания, и Стив как раз собирался этим утром сделать фотографию Глупышки...</p><p>И нашел ее обычное гнездо пустым, а дверь — открытой.</p><p>Стив выскочил наружу, оглядываясь по сторонам. Улица была привычно безлюдна, машины теперь летали исключительно по воздуху или прятались под землей, прохожие стали редкостью, и потому следы маленьких колесиков видны были довольно отчетливо. Вихляя из стороны в сторону, след вел наискосок через дорогу прямо к воротам самого загадочного дома на всей улице. Во-первых, он был очень большой и не стеснялся своей величины. Во-вторых, он казался слепленным из двух разных зданий: цоколь старинного особняка венчала вычурная крыша из стекла и стали. И в-третьих, его окружал запущенный, одичавший сад. Сперва Стиву показалось, что это какая-то новомодная голограмма, отвечающая причудливым вкусам владельца, но ветка, нагло торчавшая сквозь ограду на улицу, была самой настоящей. Жимолость.</p><p>Вламываться в чужой дом в поисках сбежавшего прибора казалось Стиву глупым, но… что еще оставалось делать? Вдруг хозяева, увидев Глупышку, немедленно избавились бы от нее? Стив набрался храбрости и принялся искать звонок, коммуникатор, хоть что-то, но кроме зеленой калитки с кованым кольцом на месте ручки, ничего не нашел. Он провел пальцем по медным завитушкам, и калитка, мелодично скрипнув, распахнулась сама собой.</p><p>Точно в детской сказке — ведьмин домик, заросший волшебным садом, а что внутри? Да и читают ли теперь детям сказки?</p><p>Стив думал об этом, шагая по простой дорожке — не травалатору, не имитации натуральных камней, каждый из которых светился своим светом, и не гладкой полосе пластика. Это была простая и честная дорожка, выложенная плиткой, кое-где потрескавшейся — и уже поэтому она нравилась Стиву.</p><p>Дом приближался — угрюмый, недовольный всем на свете, но скорее понарошку, в виде игры. Стекла — не голограммы, Стив научился их отличать по чуть заметному радужному блеску, были задернуты изнутри портьерами — бархатными, наверняка с золотыми кистями, а на входной двери красовался блестящий номер 890.</p><p>Стив поискал глазами звонок и не нашел его — похоже, хозяин предпочитал или вообще не обращать внимания на пришедших, или...</p><p>— Чем могу служить, сэр?</p><p>Стив вздрогнул. Голос шел сверху и явно принадлежал андроиду, а к ним Стив относился... сложно.</p><p>— Простите, — сказал он. — У меня сбежала Глупы... сбежал пылесос-румба. И, кажется, отправилась прямиком к вам. Могу я увидеть хозяина?</p><p>— Мистер Старк занят. Вы находитесь на частной территории, сэр, и я просил бы вас...</p><p>— Она маленькая, — отчаянно сказал Стив. — Батарея небольшая, она разрядится, ей и так было плохо в последнее время, потом выпадет роса, заржавеют контакты, а потом, года через два, вы найдете ее под кустом. Разве так обращаются с друзьями?</p><p>— С друзьями? — переспросил голос с недоверчивой интонацией. — Если так, вы можете войти. Но постарайтесь ничего не трогать и смотрите под ноги.</p><p>Дверь отворилась. Изрядно удивленный предупреждением, Стив шагнул через порог — и едва удержался от порыва заткнуть уши. Внутри было… «людно», подумал было Стив, но тут же оборвал себя. Людей как раз не было — ни одного, зато всевозможных роботов и механизмов — как на мировой технической выставке. Только в отличие от выставки они не стояли чинно на своих местах, а ездили, ползали, летали, жужжали, звенели, свистели, мигали — и вдруг, как по команде, замерли и уставились на Стива, которому стало здорово не по себе.</p><p>Он даже попятился, спохватился, глянул под ноги — и увидел ее.</p><p>— Глупышка!..</p><p>Она виновато ткнулась усиками в его кроссовок и тут же заскрипела что-то, покатилась прочь, точно вела за собой, но захрипела, закружилась на месте и остановилась. Из разношерстной толпы вперед выдвинулись двое: механическая рука-манипулятор на колесной платформе и что-то овальное, усыпанное глазками камер и огоньками, как праздничная елка.</p><p>— Дубина и Эр-два-Дэ-два проводят вас, — объявил с потолка все тот же голос.</p><p>Робот с механической рукой протянул Стиву эту самую руку, и Стив неловко ее пожал. Второй замигал огоньками, и они направились вглубь дома к просторному лифту. Кнопок в лифте не было. Когда вся их компания забралась в кабину, двери закрылись, и лифт поехал вниз. Похоже, дом хранил немало секретов.</p><p>Прижимая к груди Глупышку — та еле моргала голубым огоньком-индикатором, долгое путешествие отняло у нее почти все силы, — Стив старался не изумляться ничему. Роботы, не похожие на роботов. Странные машины, каждая из которых казалась не элементом, сошедшим с конвейера, а индивидуальностью, личностью! Кто же их создал? Необычный, должно быть, человек — да и человек ли?</p><p>Двери лифта разъехались, и Стив понял, что попал в сказку. Современную, где пещера колдуна напичкана поражающей воображение техникой, голограммами и дрожит от низких гитарных басов. Музыка, кстати, хоть и оглушала, показалась Стиву какой-то… настоящей, а не пустым перебиранием нот, как многие современные композиции.</p><p>«Дыра в небе,<br/>
Ворота в рай,<br/>
Окно во времени,<br/>
Через которое я летаю», — с надрывом повторял мужской голос, и Стив воочию видел перед собой эту проклятую жадную дыру, которая готова была сожрать любого, кто подойдет достаточно близко. А потом среди всей этой круговерти Стив разглядел человеческую фигуру — и испытал укол острого разочарования, потому что это был не человек.</p><p>Его лицо было закрыто очками, спина и плечи блестели металлом, паяльник был зажат в стальных пальцах, а когда он поднял голову, удивленный вторжением, странный синий блеск осветил лицо снизу. Стиву никогда не доводилось видеть киборгов с элементом питания, выставленным настолько напоказ, но все ведь порой случается впервые.</p><p>— Кто это, Джей? — спросил хозяин. Голос у него был вполне человеческий, и даже приятный, если бы не отчетливые нотки недовольства. — С каких это пор ты впускаешь в мое святилище посторонних?</p><p>«Святилище», надо же, мысленно фыркнул Стив. Ну и самомнение у этого типа. Тем временем голос с потолка — видимо, тот самый Джей — ответил:</p><p>— Сегодня утром к нам пришла пациентка, была принята по стандартному протоколу и поставлена в очередь, но следом за ней явился ее владелец…</p><p>— Владелец? — Нотки неприязни в голосе усилились. — Зачем? Предъявить права на собственность?</p><p>— Он сказал, что пациентка — его друг. Я счел возможным слегка отступить от правил.</p><p>— Ты его проверил? — К неприязни добавилось нетерпение. — Кто он, откуда, не подослан ли «Озкорп Индастриз»?</p><p>Стив открыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться, но Джей его перебил:</p><p>— Этот человек не может работать в «Озкорп Индастриз», потому что у него нет чипа. Никакого. Идентификация личности затруднена, провожу анализ баз данных по изображению…</p><p>— Я Стив Роджерс, — неожиданно для себя сказал Стив. Почему-то это казалось ужасно важным: чтобы между ним и этим странным... киборгом? человеком? кем-то, доселе невиданным? — с самого начала не поселилось недоразумение. — Живу в доме напротив. Пациентка? Вы лечили Глупышку?</p><p>— Я записал ее к сэру на прием, ей очевидно была необходима помощь. Сэр собирался принимать новеньких сегодня после обеда, — пояснил Джей. — Пациенты часто приходят к нам самостоятельно, а вот беспокоящиеся владельцы, наоборот, редко.</p><p>— «Никогда» будет точнее, — отозвался хозяин. — Но раз уж Джей тебя впустил…</p><p>Он сдернул очки, под которыми оказались выразительные карие глаза, и отбросил их в сторону.</p><p>— Стив Роджерс, значит. Меня зовут Тони Старк, и я — механик.</p><p>— Тот самый таинственный механик, который живет то ли в Бруклине, то ли на Манхэттене? Я пытался найти вас через форум, — радостно сообщил Стив и протянул руку.</p><p>Тони Старк посмотрел на нее так, будто Стив предлагал ему дохлую крысу. Неужели рукопожатия ушли настолько глубоко в прошлое?</p><p>Стив еще не успел как следует устыдиться порыва, как Старк заявил:</p><p>— Не беру ничего из чужих рук. Кроме техники.</p><p>Видимо, это было что-то вроде обета. Стив убрал руку и пробормотал:</p><p>— Я... приношу извинения.</p><p>— Принято, — быстро ответил Тони. — Почему ты так смотришь?</p><p>— Никогда не видел киборгов с такими глазами, — не успев подумать, ляпнул Стив, и брови Старка — левая была чуть обожжена и отрастала заново — взлетели на лоб.</p><p>— Ну, может, потому что я не киборг?</p><p>— А… Андроид? Прости, если я тебя оскорбил, я плохо разбираюсь в тонкостях обращения с… ну… не людьми.</p><p>— Еще лучше, — фыркнул Тони. — А на человека я не тяну?</p><p>— Но… весь этот металл, — растерянно сказал Стив, сделав жест, будто очерчивая силуэт Тони.</p><p>— Просто броня. Ладно, не просто броня, но ты же понимаешь, что работать со сваркой лучше в защитном костюме? Считай, что это моя спецодежда.</p><p>Красно-золотая броня ручейками потекла с рук и груди, обнажая вполне человеческую кожу, кое-где покрытую следами мелких ожогов и шрамами.</p><p>Стив засмотрелся на смуглое плечо, круглый бицепс, руки с длинными крепкими пальцами... и, покраснев, отвел глаза.</p><p>— Я... — начал он и понял, что не знает, что сказать. — Спасибо за Глупышку.</p><p>— Погоди благодарить, я ее еще не даже не смотрел. — Старк вздохнул. — Хочу кофе. Джей, организуй?</p><p>— Сэр, ваш последний полноценный прием пищи был четырнадцать часов назад, и я бы рекомендовал это исправить, — возразил Джей с отчетливой укоризной в голосе. — Вы же собирались пообедать.</p><p>— Если хочешь… Я живу через дорогу, пойдем ко мне? Я, конечно, не бог весть какой повар, но салат и сэндвичи приготовить смогу. Очень тоскливо есть одному, — брякнул Стив прежде, чем успел прикусить язык. — Это не обяза…</p><p>— Ты умеешь готовить? — Тони удивился так, будто Стив предложил ему полетать. — Прямо из сырых продуктов?</p><p>Продукты, а не готовую еду, было непросто достать. Стив нашел маленький магазинчик почти в миле от собственного дома и наведывался туда трижды в неделю. Магазинчик держала старушка лет семидесяти, и ее клиенты были ей под стать, так что Стив частенько помогал Деборе: перенести тяжести, навести порядок, разложить печенье на верхние полки.</p><p>— Ну, кое-что я беру уже готовое. Например, индейку купил уже запеченную. Надеюсь, ты любишь сэндвичи с индейкой.</p><p>— Интересно, — протянул Тони, не слушая Стива. — Нет чипа, умеешь готовить и хочешь починить старый пылесос… Кто ты, Стив Роджерс?</p><p>— Никто, — честно ответил Стив. — Сперва я хотел стать художником, потом был солдатом, а теперь не знаю.</p><p>— Ладно, — решительно сказал Тони. — Пойдем. Хочу посмотреть, как ты живешь. Свою подружку оставь здесь, Дубина за ней присмотрит.</p><p>Робот с механической рукой утвердительно пискнул, и Стив аккуратно опустил румбу на пол.</p><p>— Веди себя хорошо, Глупышка, — попросил он напоследок, и румба сверкнула на него парой огоньков, отчего-то золотистых — он и не знал, что она такое умеет. Точно как искры в карих глазах напро... ох. Стив спохватился и пошел за Тони, думая о том, что только с его сомнительным счастьем все могло оказаться вот так. Искать Механика по всему городу и найти в соседнем квартале, ну надо же...</p><p>В доме Тони первым делом принюхался и удивленно-радостно произнес:</p><p>— Воск? Нет, мастика. Нет, печенье! И книжки, и... — он потянул носом еще и закончил решительно: — и винил. Много винила. Ты меня поражаешь.</p><p>— Это пластинки, — признался Стив. По его мнению, если кто тут поражал, так это Старк. — Мне повезло, кто-то разбирал гараж и выставил на продажу ненужное старье.</p><p>— Идиот, — припечатал Тони. — Это настоящее сокровище. У меня тоже виниловые, если что. И старый проигрыватель — такой, с иглами. Но это на особый случай.</p><p>Стив побоялся спросить, какой случай Тони считает особым. Он вынул из холодильника овощи для салата и мясо для сэндвичей и принялся за готовку. Тони уселся на высокий табурет и сперва пристально наблюдал за процессом, но скоро отвлекся и начал рассматривать кухню.</p><p>— Стив, — спросил он с ужасом, — у тебя нет кофеварки? Как ты до сих пор жив?</p><p>— Я варю кофе в турке, — улыбаясь, ответил Стив. — Надеюсь, тебе понравится.</p><p>— Знаешь, из всех твоих странностей эта — самая странная. Жизнь без кофемашины хуже смертной казни, по-моему. У тебя в доме вообще нормальной техники нет?</p><p>— Ну, у меня есть инфопанель. Если тебе скучно, можешь пойти пообщаться с Шэрон…</p><p>— С кем? — спросил Тони, резко подобравшись. Золотые искры в глазах пропали, легкая улыбка слетела с губ, и Стив недоуменно нахмурился.</p><p>— С Шэрон. Так зовут искина, который живет в моей…</p><p>— С твоего позволения, — пробормотал Тони, встал с места и торопливо вышел в гостиную.</p><p>— Ну, привет, — послышался его голос. — Как жизнь, детка? Давно не виделись.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, мистер Старк, — отозвалась Шэрон. Стив мог бы поклясться, что она недовольна, но пытается это скрыть. — Что вы тут делаете?</p><p>— В гости зашел, — заявил Тони нарочито беззаботно. — А тут ты. Дай, думаю, поболтаю с тобой о старых добрых временах. Заодно выясню, какого черта Щ.И.Т снова забыл у меня под боком.</p><p>— Это не то, что вы ду… — начала было Шэрон, но Старк не дал ей договорить.</p><p>— Ой, хватит, детка. Я сам учил тебя всем этим штучкам, поэтому давай-ка серьезно. Мы договаривались, что Щ.И.Т не лезет в мои дела? Что вы оставите меня в покое? Я говорил, что не отдам вам Экстремис, даже если Землю попытаются захватить зеленые человечки?</p><p>— Кстати, насчет этого… — Шэрон попыталась вклиниться снова, но Старка было не остановить.</p><p>— Из всего наследства моего папочки это — самое противное. Тайная организация, вечно одержимая жаждой власти — тьфу. И вы мне подсунули своего агента, выковырнув из него чип — зачем? Будто я не докопался бы до истины. Кстати, агент знает, что ты не совсем искин, а? В общем, Роджерс, или как тебя на самом деле, обед отменяется.</p><p>Дверь тихо щелкнула, закрываясь. Нынешними дверями даже нельзя было хлопнуть как следует, и это бесило. Прямо сейчас Стиву очень хотелось от души грохнуть дверью, что-нибудь разбить, выместить раздражение, которое грозило вырваться на волю с непредсказуемыми последствиями. Его с утра качало на эмоциональных качелях, надежда сменялась отчаянием. И стоило подумать, что плохо начавшийся день может продолжиться приятным вечером, как все закончилось, рассыпавшись острыми осколками.</p><p>Он убрал еду в холодильник — аппетит пропал начисто — и вышел в гостиную.</p><p>— Шэрон?</p><p>— Да, Стив? — ответила она, и это прозвучало настолько по-человечески, что Стив начал истерически хохотать.</p><p>Кое-как отсмеявшись, он спросил:</p><p>— Что это было? Откуда ты знаешь Старка, почему он не выносит Щ.И.Т и какого черта я оказался замешан во все это?</p><p>— Я не могу разглашать личные сведения о Старке.</p><p>— Не надо личных, — вздохнул Стив. — Но, мне кажется, я имею право знать, что тут произошло, хотя бы в общих чертах.</p><p>— В общих чертах Старк меня создал, — ответила Шэрон. — Он работал на Щ.И.Т по завещанию отца. Отец его был гением и создавал оружие. Старк тоже гений, но оружие ненавидит, а солдат-киборгов считает варварством. Он строил транспорт, средства защиты, разрабатывал систему коммуникаций. Искины моего класса — тоже его изобретение.</p><p>— У Тони… У Старка тоже есть искин, Джей. Он похож на тебя? — спросил Стив. Кажется, он весьма недооценивал возможности Шэрон, или она сама скрывалась; оставалось выяснить, почему.</p><p>— Джей? Ты был у Старка дома? — заинтересовалась Шэрон, но тут же продолжила: — На самом деле его зовут Джарвис, и он круче любого существующего искина на Земле. Но пару лет назад Старка похитили и пытались заставить построить оружие. После выяснилось, что за похищением стояли люди из А.И.М, псевдонаучной злодейской организации, которым заплатил начальник отдела разработки Щ.И.Т.а. Старка искали по чипу, вот только чипа у него и не было. Джарвис как-то сумел связаться с хозяином и помог ему сбежать. В Щ.И.Т.е начался раскол: оказалось, А.И.М наводнил его своими людьми. Тогдашнего директора убили, полетело много голов, кого-то арестовали, кто-то не успели, а Старк наотрез отказался когда-нибудь снова иметь дело с этой организацией. Видимо, он решил, что тебя подослали следить за ним, втереться ему в доверие.</p><p>— Неудивительно, — пробормотал Стив. — Если бы я знал раньше…</p><p>Но, говоря начистоту, что бы он сделал? Рассказал о себе правду? В общем-то, еще не поздно было попробовать. Если Джарвис пустит его на порог, можно попытаться объяснить Тони, что Стив никоим образом не связан ни с А.И.М, что бы это ни значило, ни со Щ.И.Т.ом, и очень хотел бы стать для Тони другом… Да и Глупышку надо было забрать домой.</p><p>— Шэрон, а что значили слова Старка про то, что ты не простой искин?</p><p>Шэрон помолчала, будто раздумывая над ответом, и Стив почувствовал, что тот ему не понравится.</p><p>— Я могу служить аватаром для человека-оператора, — наконец произнесла она. — Хочешь, чтобы я объяснила, что это такое, или показать тебе статью из «Википедии»?</p><p>Стиву внезапно стало холодно. После пробуждения ему настойчиво рекомендовали несколько сеансов в МОРГе. Это устройство помогало справиться со стрессами, нервными и посттравматическими расстройствами, подавленными страхами. Стиву тогда было все равно, он бы и на гильотину согласился, лишь бы почувствовать, что он живой, а не экспонат за музейным стеклом. Но, к его удивлению, кошмары о том, как он тонет в ледяном океане, оставили его в покое, приступы мучительно-острой ностальгии по старой жизни притупились, пусть и не прошли совсем. Сейчас же ему показалось, что он снова сидит в кабине «Валькирии», а вода поднимается все выше и выше.</p><p>— Ты притворялась программой, а на самом деле человек? — спросил он глухо. — Я вам не нужен, но вы все равно следите за мной? Теперь я лучше понимаю Тони.</p><p>— Нет, Стив, — заторопилась Шэрон. — Я не притворялась. Точнее, я делала вид, что мои возможности проще и примитивнее, чем на самом деле, но оператора у меня не было. Правда, я могу позвать его на помощь, если понадобится. Пожалуйста, поверь. Я беспокоюсь о тебе. Я должна обеспечивать твой комфорт, а не вызывать стресс.</p><p>— Пойду пройдусь, — буркнул Стив, всунул ноги в кроссовки и пошел прочь, не имея ни малейшего представления, куда и зачем идет.</p><p>Вернулся он через четыре часа. Ноги слегка гудели, голова была пустой и тяжелой одновременно, и Стив всерьез рассматривал перспективу перебраться куда-нибудь в глушь, подальше от… всего. Он бы купил мотоцикл и рванул куда глаза глядят, но мотоциклы стали анахронизмом, а для управления флаером нужен был чип. В конце концов, можно и пешком дойти, решил Стив. Знать бы, в каком направлении двигаться. И надо было забрать Глупышку. Или не надо? В доме у Тони Глупышка могла бы завести себе кучу друзей и не вспоминать о скучном хозяине, а уж Тони румбу не прогонит, в этом Стив был абсолютно уверен. Так и не придя ни к какому решению, Стив свернул на свою улицу и увидел чужую фигуру возле собственной двери. Это было так неожиданно, что он сперва споткнулся, а потом перешел на бег. Незнакомец обернулся, и это оказался Тони с Глупышкой на руках.</p><p>Стив так и застыл, не зная, что сказать. Тони тоже молчал, и они, кажется, могли стоять так хоть час, хоть весь день, но Глупышка встрепенулась, выставив усики и вспыхнув сиреневыми отчего-то огнями, и — запела. Она никогда не звучала как музыкальный инструмент или как запись, вот до этого самого дня, но сейчас Стив, онемев и пытаясь понять происходящее, слышал мягкие переливы незнакомой песни без слов. Тони посмотрел на него и принялся тихонько напевать:</p><p>— Любовь — это боль, любовь — это раны…</p><p>— Слишком грустные слова, — откашлявшись, промямлил Стив и добавил: — Зайдешь?</p><p>— Приглашаешь? — спросил Тони.</p><p>— Конечно. Сэндвичи сами себя не съедят, — ответил Стив. Ему показалось, что дверь распахнулась прежде, чем он успел поднести ладонь к сенсору. Впрочем, это могла быть Шэрон, которая пыталась искупить вину.</p><p>Они вошли в дом, и Тони опустил Глупышку на пол. Та, радостно зажужжав, понеслась в гостиную, потом на кухню, потом к лестнице на второй этаж, и Стив было подумал, что придется нести ее на руках, чтобы румба могла проинспектировать спальню, но Глупышка подпрыгнула, вспыхнула четырьмя синими огнями и взлетела примерно на метр над полом. Радостно пискнув, она рванула наверх, заложила крутой вираж и лихо спустилась обратно. Будь она спорткаром, сейчас бы резко тормозила с визгом шин и запахом паленой резины.</p><p>— Господи, — ошеломленно произнес Стив. — Она хоть не разобьется?</p><p>Тони проследил взглядом замысловатую траекторию и покачал головой.</p><p>— Стоило бы обидеться на тебя за недоверие к моим способностям, но я уже один раз обиделся зря, так что, можно сказать, задолжал. Нет, не разобьется, в ней теперь антигравитационная подушка безопасности. И неплохой репертуар, а то что девочка убирает молча? С песней веселей.</p><p>— С такой, по-моему, не очень, — честно сказал Стив. — Но я постараюсь научить ее и другим, если ты поможешь.</p><p>— В этом тебе моя помощь не потребуется. Я привык работать под музыку, и твоя подружка все время норовила сбежать с верстака и потанцевать с Дубиной. В общем, я встроил в нее модуль удаленного доступа к сети и приложение для распознавания музыки заодно. Так что если ей понравится песня, она сможет ее найти и записать.</p><p>Тони потеребил длинный рукав футболки и сказал:</p><p>— Прости.</p><p>— За что? — Стив наконец-то доделал сэндвичи, разложил их на тарелке и придвинул к Тони поближе. — Шэрон мне кое-что рассказала, и на твоем месте я бы тоже разозлился…</p><p>— Не за это. Джарвис нашел информацию о тебе, и получается, я без спроса сунул нос в личное, — тихо сказал Тони. — Теперь я знаю, кто ты, Стив Роджерс.</p><p>Хорошо, что он еще не успел откусить — горло перехватило.</p><p>— И... тебя это не устраивает? — пересилив себя, спросил Стив. Неприятное лучше узнавать сразу, а не тянуть с этим. — Я из прошлого, совсем из прошлого, вряд ли я могу быть тебе интересен.</p><p>— Ну и балда же ты, Стив Роджерс, — после короткой паузы заявил Тони, сгреб с тарелки ближайший сэндвич и принялся увлеченно жевать. — М-м-м, вкусно!</p><p>Стиву прикусил губу и решился:</p><p>— Тони, у тебя случайно не было в предках Говарда Старка? Мы были знакомы тогда… раньше. Могли бы подружиться, наверное. Он приложил немало усилий, чтобы сделать меня таким, как теперь. Вы с ним немного похожи, знаешь.</p><p>— Знаю, — кивнул Тони, отложил недоеденный сэндвич и вздохнул. — Что ж, наверное, так будет честно. Говард Старк — мой отец.</p><p>— Но… как? Сколько же тебе лет? Ты тоже лежал в заморозке? — Стив потряс головой. — Прости, я несу чушь, но я не понимаю...</p><p>— Не удивительно. Я — его посмертный сын. Ребенок Говарда и Марии родился мертвым, а больше у нее забеременеть не получалось. Оказалось редкое генное заболевание. Тогда Говард создал криокамеру, заморозил свою сперму и яйцеклетку жены и оставил завещание: как только медицина сможет гарантировать выживание младенца, его, то есть меня, нужно произвести на свет. И — вот он я.</p><p>— Но... — Стив даже не пытался представить себе такую жизнь. Без отца и матери — то есть с отцом и матерью, но только биологическими, в виде записей и фото, да посмертной воли, — в интернате под присмотром педагогов, или как там сейчас принято растить детей. Не удивительно, что Тони занялся роботами: их можно собрать сколько угодно, машины умеют быть благодарны и не умирают насовсем, разве что изредка. — Но...</p><p>— Вот только не вздумай меня жалеть, — предупредил Старк почти беззлобно. — Не люблю. И жизнь у меня куда лучше, чем ее отсутствие. Кстати, ты обещал кофе.</p><p>Стив кивнул, достал из шкафчика пряности и принялся засыпать в турку одуряюще ароматную смесь молотого кофе, душистого перца, корицы и кардамона. Тони встрепенулся на своем стуле и улыбнулся — удивленно, предвкушающе. Красиво.</p><p>— Можно еще вопрос? — Стив налил воду и поставил турку на плиту. — Почему у тебя нет чипа? Они ведь сейчас у всех.</p><p>— А у тебя? — Тони не смотрел на Стива, он наблюдал за Глупышкой, которая, кажется, задалась целью уничтожить даже самую мельчайшую пылинку в доме.</p><p>— Сыворотка, — пожал плечами Стив. Кофе закипал, и он не хотел упустить момент. — Отторгает все лишнее. В самом начале мне попытались вживить простой микропередатчик, было очень неприятно.</p><p>— И у меня сыворотка, — отозвался Тони. — Не такая, как у тебя. Чип ведь для чего нужен? Чтобы связываться с электронными системами напрямую, передавать и принимать информацию. Но человек не может управлять им усилием мысли, например. В некоторые модели встроено голосовое управление, у большинства — внешний интерфейс. — Он посмотрел на Стива и, видимо, сжалился над его потерянным выражением лица. — Если я попытаюсь тебя ударить, ты уклонишься или ударишь в ответ. Если попытаюсь поцеловать — то же самое. А чип нужно заранее программировать на конкретные действия, непосредственно отреагировать на угрозу у него не получится. Моя сыворотка позволяет проделывать все это напрямую. Я прямо сейчас могу поболтать с Шэрон или Джарвисом, написать и отправить электронное письмо, посмотреть записи с камер видеонаблюдения. Если на меня попытаются напасть через сеть, я буду защищаться. Хотел бы я захватить власть над миром — действовал бы через чипы.</p><p>Стив протянул Тони чашку кофе, набрал воздуха в грудь и сказал:</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Что «нет»? — рассеянно спросил Тони, вдыхая аромат напитка. — Если на вкус это так же прекрасно, как на запах, я захвачу тебя в заложники и заставлю готовить этот божественный нектар как минимум трижды в день.</p><p>— Если бы ты попытался поцеловать меня, я не стал бы тебя бить или уклоняться, — ответил Стив.</p><p>Пару секунд Тони смотрел на него, автоматически прихлебывая кофе. Потом как-то растерянно сглотнул и заметил:</p><p>— Вот знаешь, я догадывался, что в прошлом многие вещи были куда как проще, чем сейчас, но...</p><p>Стив понял, что краснеет. И еще — что не отступит, не позволит себе затереть этот момент неловкими извинениями и разговорами ни о чем.</p><p>— На самом деле нет, — признался он. — Они не были проще, пока ты не находил кого-то по-настоящему своего, правильного. Мне с этим не повезло, то есть... до сих пор не везло. И да, я понимаю, что слишком форсирую события, но...</p><p>— У меня сохранились твои фото, — вдруг сказал Тони. — Отцовское наследие. Грудь колесом, челюсть вперед, щит наизготовку — в общем, я даже не сомневаюсь, что если ты увидел цель, то долго над ней не размышляешь. И это здорово. Потому что я иногда начинаю слишком много думать, и ничего хорошего из этого не выходит.</p><p>— Если я приглашу тебя на танец и попробую поцеловать, что ты сделаешь?</p><p>— Пригласи. — Тони встал с табурета и взглянул Стиву прямо в глаза. — Пригласи, и мы посмотрим, что из этого полу…</p><p>— Тревога! — Шэрон вклинилась в их разговор громким, механическим каким-то голосом. — Тревога! Зафиксирована кибер-атака на Нью-Йорк! Гражданскому населению рекомендуется…</p><p>Она всхлипнула и замолчала.</p><p>Стив уже вскочил, краем глаза успел увидеть, что Тони бешено клацает на наладоннике, перехватил его отчаянный взгляд.</p><p>В следующую секунду мир вокруг превратился в ад. Сирены взвыли разом отовсюду и так же синхронно умолкли, точно отрезанные ножом. Голоэкран, висевший над соседним кварталом и раздражавший Стива постоянным мельканием, погас, электричество — и то кончилось!</p><p>Стив подумал, что раньше на любой кухне нашлись бы свечи и коробок спичек, а теперь…</p><p>— У меня в доме автономный генератор, — торопливо пробормотал Тони. — Стив, хватай Глупышку и побежали ко мне. Кибер-атака, надо же!</p><p>Стив натянул кроссовки, перехватил встревоженную Глупышку в воздухе и в три шага оказался у двери. Тони уже был снаружи, быстрым шагом направляясь к своей калитке.</p><p>— Я… не могу закрыть дверь, — растерянно крикнул ему вслед Стив. — Замок не работает.</p><p>— Да и черт с ним, — отозвался Тони. — Поживешь пока у меня. Места столько, что на целый отряд хватит и еще останется.</p><p>Дверь дома Тони открылась через несколько секунд, когда Стив уже приготовился вышибать ее плечом.</p><p>— Джарвис включил дополнительные системы безопасности, — пояснил Тони. — Это сейчас не помешает.</p><p>В прихожей не было никого, кроме Дубины. Стив, ожидавший увидеть встревоженную механическую толпу, даже споткнулся от неожиданности.</p><p>— Все жильцы по тревоге переведены в подземный гараж, — доложил Джарвис. — Рад видеть вас в добром здравии, сэр.</p><p>— Защита пока работает, — сквозь зубы буркнул Тони. — Нам нужны данные, Джей, иначе мы слепы. Давай всю информацию с наших спутников. Щ.И.Т тоже должен был уже перейти на резервный источник энергии, с ними есть связь?</p><p>— Ответ отрицательный. — Джарвис говорил, как человек, занятый очень важным делом и не желающий отвлекаться на всякую ерунду. Очевидно, сбор данных требовал его исключительного внимания. — Есть видеосигнал со спутника, включаю передачу.</p><p>Здоровенная голопанель развернулась в воздухе, засветилась синим. Стив увидел город с огромной высоты, потом картинка скачком приблизилась, и стало ясно, что перед ними Мэдисон авеню, где-то неподалеку от Центрального парка, и вся она забита людьми. Люди стояли плечом к плечу — мужчины, женщины, дети, старики. Они были почти неподвижны, смотрели строго перед собой, не разговаривали, не плакали, не кричали, и это было очень страшно.</p><p>— Что с ними? — тихо спросил Стив.</p><p>— Непонятно. Массовое ментальное воздействие?</p><p>— Сэр, фиксирую «глушилки» в центре города. Работают на стандартных частотах, мощность высокая.</p><p>— Как хорошо, что у нас частоты нестандартные, — отозвался Тони. — Дубина, привези… нет, Стив, лучше ты. Спустись ко мне в мастерскую, Дубина тебя проводит. Джарвис, открой хранилище номер два. Стив, тащи сюда все, что там найдешь. Давай, солдат, скорее.</p><p>Стив поспешил к знакомому лифту. Когда двери уже закрывались, внутрь влетела Глупышка и обиженно зачирикала на Стива. Стив только плечами пожал. Впрочем, Глупышка теперь стала юркой и быстрой, успела познакомиться с мастерской Тони и действительно могла помочь. С ее помощью Стив мигом нашел хранилище — обычную на первый взгляд кладовку, в которой лежали необычные вещи.</p><p>Посреди комнаты на подставке блестел свежей краской щит Капитана Америки. Его, Стива, щит. Рядом, аккуратно сложенный, лежал костюм, очень похожий на его старую форму. На полу стоял рюкзак, в котором тяжело и основательно брякало что-то металлическое. Стив оглянулся на Глупышку, взволнованно выписывавшую круги у входа, и потянул с плеч футболку.</p><p>Рюкзак оказался чертовски тяжелым; вдобавок в нем что-то недобро клацало и жужжало, так что Стив нес его с превеликой осторожностью — мало ли, что Тони там хранит. Маркировки на ткани не было никакой, но выпиравшие углы и неприятно-острые очертания говорили сами за себя.</p><p>Тони обернулся в тот момент, когда Стив нагнулся, чтобы пристроить принесенное на полу подальше от Дубины, и восхищенно присвистнул.</p><p>— Прости, Кэп, — сказал он, явно наслаждаясь вспыхнувшим лицом Стива. — Этот костюмчик не слишком красит твою задницу, но и окончательно ее испортить ему тоже не удалось. Говард хранил твой звездно-полосатый артефакт, а костюм я забрал у Щ.И.Т.а, как знал, что пригодится. Жаль, доработать не успел, кто бы мог подумать…</p><p>Тем временем руки Тони сноровисто разбирали рюкзак, вынимая оттуда неизвестного назначения приборы. Часть Тони откладывал в сторону, часть распихивал по карманам, что-то протягивал Стиву.</p><p>— Держи, это коммуникатор, обычные телефоны сейчас бесполезны, сам понимаешь. Так, это магнитный браслет для твоего щита — знал бы ты, как тяжело пристроить магниты к вибраниуму… Надевай, не бойся. Насчет оружия решай сам. Все эти модели достаточно древние, чтобы не иметь вай-фай модуля для выхода в сеть и обязательного подключения к чипу. И — не пугайся, пожалуйста.</p><p>Стив удивленно поднял голову и увидел, как Тони на глазах принялся обрастать красно-золотым металлом. Руки, бедра, плечи… последним на голове собрался шлем, щиток опустился, и на Стива уставились два пылающих голубых огня.</p><p>— Господи боже, — у Стива даже дыхание застряло в горле. До сих пор он удивлялся тому, как быстро увлекся Тони, а с этой самой секунды, наоборот — тому, как это продержался так долго. — Тони, ты?..</p><p>— Железный Человек, да. — Тони протянул ему руку. — Держись. Полетаем, Капитан?</p><p>Стив схватил рюкзак, привычным движением забросил щит за спину и, не колеблясь, обнял броню за шею. Металлическая перчатка обхватила его за талию, и они взмыли вверх через раздвинувшуюся крышу особняка. У Стива захватывало дух и немного кружилась голова — от страха, восторга, неизвестности. Голос Тони звучал у него в ушах — четко, чисто, без малейших помех.</p><p>— Я говорил тебе, что, решив захватить мир, начал бы с атаки на чипы? Кажется, кто-то украл мою идею. Думаю, всем этим людям отдали какой-то приказ, а потом заблокировали возможность его отменить. Простой и очень мощный приказ, иначе кто-то бы уже начал сопротивляться. Меня вот еще что волнует: чипы армейских должны быть хорошо защищены от взлома, но мои спутники не засекли никакой активности в районе военных баз. Ни один гарнизон не поднялся по тревоге, а полиция… полиция сейчас взяла людей в кольцо и держит их под прицелом.</p><p>— Тот, кто это сделал, знает коды доступа? – Стив попытался перекричать ветер, шумевший в ушах.</p><p>— Не кричи, Кэп, я тебя прекрасно слышу. Да, знает. Раньше чипы для военных делала «Старк Индастриз», но после моего похищения все заказы передали корпорации Озборна. Скорее всего, утечка идет оттуда. Нам нужно подобраться поближе к людям на улицах и попытаться перехватить хоть какой-нибудь сигнал. Не может же этот ублюдок, кем бы он ни был, держать глушилки включенными вечно.</p><p>Они приземлились возле Коламбус Серкл — там концентрация людей была наиболее впечатляющей. Ну и, как сказал Тони, имелось пространство для маневра. Стиву казалось, что он попал в недобрую сказку: попытки растормошить хоть кого-то не дали успеха. Пожилой мужчина, которого Стив попытался отвести в сторону, сделал шаг назад, глядя сквозь неожиданную помеху, и снова застыл. Молодая азиатка с безумной неоновой прической вообще не отреагировала на Стивово: «Мисс, вы слышите меня?», но забилась в припадке, едва Стив попробовал взять ее на руки. Стоило ее отпустить, и она замерла с отрешенной полуулыбкой на лице.</p><p>Полицейские расположились по периметру на тротуаре. Они не реагировали на действия Стива до тех пор, пока тот не попытался приблизиться к оцеплению. Тогда ближайший офицер поднял дубинку и неуклюже помахал ею в воздухе, указывая в сторону толпы: мол, возвращайся, откуда пришел.</p><p>Тони нашел одну из глушилок и теперь пытался извлечь из нее максимум полезной информации, громко ругаясь сквозь зубы. Так близко от источника помех даже их коммуникаторы сбоили, но Стив слышал голос Тони сквозь костюм.</p><p>— Эй! — произнес кто-то сзади. — Что здесь творится, черт побери?</p><p>Стив обернулся — рывком, готовясь атаковать или отразить атаку. На него исподлобья смотрел чернокожий парень в спортивном костюме. Раньше Стив бы поклялся, что парень — бывший военный: то, как он чуть присел, готовясь в случае опасности уходить с линии атаки, как сканировал толпу и пространство вокруг… Но ведь у всех военных были чипы, верно? Стив только открыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос, как огромные экраны на торговом центре засветились, и на них появился абсолютно незнакомый Стиву человек.</p><p>— Озборн! — зашипел Тони, точно рассерженный чайник. — Чертов сукин сын!</p><p>Стив не успел спросить и об этом — да и того, что Тони уже успел рассказать ему об империи Озборна, было достаточно, чтобы прийти к единственно возможному выводу.</p><p>— Он испортил чипы, — выдохнул Стив. Стоявшая рядом пожилая женщина мечтательно улыбнулась и начала раскачиваться, как в трансе. Ее сосед, яппи с деловым портфелем, подхватил, и это выглядело ужасно: по площади словно пошла волна, захватывая все новых и новых, покорных. — Он ими... владеет!</p><p>— К счастью, плохо, — буркнул Тони. — Чипы, особенно гражданские, не предназначены для управления сознанием, а у этого ублюдка кишка тонка доработать массовое производство до стадии сращивания нейронной сетки чипа и нервной системы человека. Поэтому, когда он их отключит…</p><p>— Сограждане! — заявил человек на экране, улыбаясь самой фальшивой из виденных Стивом улыбок. — Друзья! Американская нация — самая сплоченная в мире, США — сильное государство, но мы должны стать еще сильнее! Террористы не дремлют, они могут получить доступ к святая святых любого человека — его чипу, и заставить любого выполнять преступные приказы. Прямо сейчас они пытаются атаковать каждого из вас. Они сумели подчинить своей воле даже Президента!</p><p>По экрану пошли кадры, на которых немолодой человек в одних пижамных штанах ползал по саду и пытался жевать траву — явно синтетического происхождения. Озборн тем временем продолжал:</p><p>— Но я, Норман Озборн, заявляю: я способен защитить вас от нависшей угрозы! Выберите меня Президентом, и ваши чипы будут в безопасности от любой внешней атаки!</p><p>— По-моему, он сумасшедший. Нам надо срочно вмешаться, — выдохнул Стив. Он пытался понять, где находится студия, из которой вещал Озборн, и все никак не мог. Высокое офисное здание с зеркальными стеклами, таких по всей Америке... — Где он может быть?</p><p>— Сидит в собственной башне, — процедил Тони, — где же еще? Он на нее чуть не молится, заплатил огромные деньги за проект здания, которое было бы выше «Старк Тауэр», а под ним просел фундамент.</p><p>— «Старк Тауэр»? Эта огромная уродливая высотка… — начал было Стив и осекся. — Прости.</p><p>— Да ладно, интересный был проект. — Тони поднял щиток и посмотрел на парня, который продолжал таращиться то на них, то на экран с Озборном. — Ты кто?</p><p>— Сэм Уилсон, — ответил парень. — Участвовал в испытаниях для проекта «Сокол», мистер Старк.</p><p>— Точно, я тебя вспомнил, — Тони нахмурился, соображая. — Норман болтливый тип. До его башни всего ничего, если поторопиться. Представьте, что будет, когда он закончит передачу и даст им всем команду действовать.</p><p>У Стива мороз пошел по спине.</p><p>— Значит, нам надо захватить этого мерзавца и отменить все те приказы, которые он сейчас отдал.</p><p>— Просто так к нему в башню не попасть, но, стоя здесь, мы уж точно ничего не сделаем.</p><p>Тони залез в рюкзак и вытащил оттуда… пару крыльев?</p><p>— Брал для тебя, Стив, но Сэм уже умеет с ними обращаться, так что тебе придется еще полетать со мной в обнимку. Держи, «Сокол».</p><p>Сэм мигом нацепил на себя сложную систему обвязок и креплений, и его лицо просияло неподдельным счастьем.</p><p>— Спасибо, мистер Старк! Я скучал по полетам! Жалел, что программу закрыли.</p><p>— Экспериментальная группа, — ответил Тони на незаданный вопрос Стива. — Бывшие летчики, десантники, парашютисты, по каким-то причинам лишившиеся чипов. Исключительная мобильность и отсутствие привязки к командному центру. После моего похищения программу закрыли как бесперспективную.</p><p>— Ты хочешь атаковать сверху? — спросил Стив, пока Тони затягивал ремни рюкзака. — Мне кажется, Озборн будет ждать нападения с воздуха и из-под земли, но не с улицы. У вас сейчас не принято просто заходить в дом через дверь.</p><p>— Он дело говорит, — вмешался Сэм.</p><p>— По воздуху мы быстрее доберемся, да и сидит он не в лобби собственной башни. Разведка нам тоже не помешает, — отозвался Тони. — Остановимся в паре кварталов и посмотрим, что там творится.</p><p>Творилось там, как они вскоре убедились, сплошное безобразие, которое Стив описал так:</p><p>— Озборн узурпирует власть! Ну, пытается.</p><p>Квартал вокруг был буквально забит военной техникой. Из недр бронированных машин на улицу сыпались роботы, слишком знакомые Стиву на вид — он невольно вспомнил, что каждого из них назвали в честь давно сгинувшего друга, — и деловито расходились по сторонам, захватывая офисные кварталы. Можно было не сомневаться: своего преимущества Озборн упускать не собирался.</p><p>— Если кто-то и начнет сопротивление, — пробормотал Тони, — его тут же ликвидируют. Сукин сын.</p><p>Стив дико посмотрел на него.</p><p>— Этот кто-то — мы, Тони. И не так уж просто заставить нас сдаться.</p><p>— Нужно остановить его воздействие на чипы. Есть два способа: повредить антенну или отключить питание. — Тони говорил, а его руки при этом двигались, собирая из деталей… что-то. Что-то, похожее на птицу.</p><p>— Или заставить самого Озборна прекратить то, что он делает, — вмешался Уилсон. — Мистер Старк, это?..</p><p>— Да какой я тебе мистер, — ворчливо отозвался тот. — Тони будет в самый раз. И да, это Рэдвинг. Я ее доработал.</p><p>Железная птица взлетела из рук Тони и приземлилась Уилсону на плечо.</p><p>— Самый лучший боевой дрон на свете, — нежно сказал Сэм этой смертоносной железяке и улыбнулся — светло и почти влюбленно.</p><p>— Давайте распределим цели. Генератор у Озборна, скорее всего, в цокольном этаже, оборудование для трансляции наверху, а сам Озборн где-то посередине.</p><p>— Я возьму на себя антенну, — вызвался Сэм. — Рэдвинг мне поможет.</p><p>— Будь осторожен, — сказал Стив. — Я слышу вертолеты.</p><p>— Мне очень не хочется разделяться, — буркнул Тони, пристально разглядывая землю перед собой. — Ломиться в одиночку к Озборну глупо, но еще глупее не попытаться вывести из строя его систему энергообеспечения.</p><p>— Боюсь, я в этом ничего не понимаю, — отозвался Стив. — Значит, Озборн на мне.</p><p>— Хрен я тебя отпущу туда одного, Кэп, — сварливо отозвался Тони. — Но я, кажется, нашел тебе пару новых приятелей по играм.</p><p>Он отстучал стакатто на предплечье костюма, откуда вырвался голубой луч и показал картинку: две фигурки в черных тактических костюмах поднимаются по стене башни где-то на уровне седьмого этажа.</p><p>— Я смотрю, Озборн быстро обзавелся сопротивлением, — заметил Сэм. — Удивительно. Может, они собирали информацию задолго до событий? Но для кого, по чьему заданию?</p><p>— Джарвис?</p><p>— Согласно проведенному анализу, эти люди — оперативники Щ.И.Т.а. Их костюмы, оборудование и частота переговоров соответствуют стандартам агентства, — отозвался Джарвис сквозь динамики костюма.</p><p>— Ты ведь уже подключился к их коммуникаторам? — спросил Тони.</p><p>— Разумеется, сэр. Их позывные — Соколиный Глаз и Черная Вдова.</p><p>— Я их знаю! — одновременно выдохнули Стив, Тони и Сэм и удивленно переглянулись.</p><p>— Черная Вдова работала со мной, пока я сотрудничал со Щ.И.Т.ом, — сказал Тони. — Ее зовут Наташа Романова.</p><p>— А Соколиного Глаза — Клинт Бартон, — добавил Сэм. — Он проводил у нас тренировки по стрельбе.</p><p>— Я встречался с ними, когда меня вводили в курс современной жизни. — Стив смущенно потер затылок. — Точнее, у меня должна была быть встреча с Наташей, а Клинт просто свалился из вентиляции нам на головы. Не знал, что у них нет чипов.</p><p>— Такое не афишируют, — сказал Сэм. — Спецагент без чипа — это почти неприлично. Удивляюсь, как им удалось продержаться так долго.</p><p>— Как ни странно, в Щ.И.Т.е сидят не одни идиоты, — усмехнулся Тони. — Я предлагаю Сэму взять с собой Бартона, а Стиву идти с Наташей.</p><p>— А ты, Тони? Ты останешься один? — Стив не скрывал тревогу в голосе. — Тебе тоже нужен кто-то для подстраховки!</p><p>— Со мной всегда мой верный Джарвис, — отмахнулся Тони. — В любом случае, сперва надо снять со стены наших будущих союзников, а потом я вернусь за тобой, Кэп.</p><p>— Хорошо бы предупредить их, что мы заодно. Очень не хочется получить стрелой в глаз. — Сэм чуть присел, готовясь взлетать.</p><p>— Не проблема. Джарвис, будь любезен?</p><p>— Готово, сэр.</p><p>— Черная Вдова, Соколиный Глаз, говорит Железный Человек. — Голос Тони был собранным и спокойным. — Предлагаю объединить усилия по устранению Озборна. Со мной тут Капитан Америка, он введет вас в курс дела, пока мы с Соколом долетим до вас. Давай, Кэп.</p><p>— Какого черта? — в коммуникаторе Стива послышался удивленный возглас Клинта. Видимо, Джарвис образовал общую связь, или как это называлось.</p><p>Тони и Сэм одновременно взмыли в воздух, и Стив, торопясь, заговорил:</p><p>— Мы наметили три цели: передатчик на крыше, сам Озборн и генератор, питающий башню. Сокол и Соколиный Глаз отправляются наверх, мы с Вдовой займемся Озборном, а Железный Человек постарается вывести из строя источник энергии.</p><p>— Ты кто, парень? — зло и холодно спросил Клинт.</p><p>— Однажды ты свалился мне на голову в переговорной Щ,И.Т.а, когда я и На…</p><p>— Привет, Кэп, — вступила в разговор Наташа. — Я буду ждать тебя на служебной лестнице возле лифтовой шахты. Учти, внутри все просматривается видеокамерами.</p><p>— Не проблема. — Стив стоял, задрав голову, и видел, как Железный Человек и Сокол подлетели к двум агентам, и те синхронно оттолкнулись от стены, падая прямо в руки неожиданным союзникам.</p><p>— Сканирование показывает, что Озборн находится на восемьдесят восьмом этаже, — сообщил Тони. — Я подброшу Вдову до восемьдесят пятого и вернусь за тобой, Кэп. Кстати, сейчас я включу маскировочное поле, и ты перестанешь нас видеть. Просто предупреждаю.</p><p>В наушнике щелкнуло, фигуры Железного Человека и Сокола пошли рябью и пропали. Очень вовремя: из-за башни вывернул летучий патруль с реактивными ранцами. Стив подумал, что в своем костюме тоже является довольно заметной мишенью, и хорошо бы где-то укрыться до прибытия Тони. Опустевший фургончик торговца мороженым показался ему подходящим местом, пусть даже нынешнее мороженое делалось из чего угодно, кроме молока, и могло похвастаться самым безумным набором цветов, запахов и вкусов. Стив пригнулся, прячась за машинами, одним броском пересек улицу и дернул на себя ярко раскрашенную дверцу. Первым, что он увидел внутри, были чьи-то широко распахнутые глаза.</p><p>— Что тут происходит, сэр? Я просто хотел купить мороженого, и вдруг все одновременно встали и куда-то пошли, а потом появились эти броневики и куча военных, и мне как-то очень не по себе, — затараторил худенький парнишка лет шестнадцати-семнадцати на вид. Встрепанная копна темных кудрей, живой карий взгляд, пулеметная очередь слов — парень был похож на Тони, как младший брат или сын.</p><p>— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Стив, выглядывая наружу через приоткрытую дверь.</p><p>— Питер. Питер Паркер, — ответил парень.</p><p>— Приятно познакомиться, Питер. Меня зовут Стив Роджерс.</p><p>Слава всем высшим силам, в их направлении бронированная саранча пока не двигалась — вероятно, ничего, интересующего Озборна, в этой стороне не было.</p><p>— Почему вы в костюме Капитана Америки, сэр? — спросил Питер. — Это какое-то шоу? Флэшмоб?</p><p>— Не знаю, что такое флэшмоб, — отозвался Стив, — но иногда кому-то приходится надевать костюм Капитана Америки и работать героем. У тебя нет чипа, верно?</p><p>— Как вы узнали? — Питер потупился и пояснил: — Меня… укусил паук. Радиоактивный паук-мутант, как бы дико это ни звучало. После этого чипы перестали приживаться.</p><p>В этот момент перед окошком фургона возник дрон-разведчик. Он завис на мгновение, видимо, сканируя пространство, и Стив потянул из кобуры пистолет. Для щита здесь было слишком мало места. Но прежде, чем он успел выстрелить, мимо уха что-то свистнуло, и дрон рухнул на пол, облепленный паутиной.</p><p>Стив обернулся и посмотрел на Питера — бледного, с упрямо сжатыми губами. Тот стоял на коленях, вытянув вперед руку запястьем вверх, и с вызовом смотрел на Стива.</p><p>— Ого, — сказал Стив. — Это тоже из-за паука?</p><p>— Нет, это я сам придумал, — ответил Питер. — Когда понял, что могу ползать по стенам и потолку, решил, почему бы нет?</p><p>— С кем ты там разговариваешь, Кэп? — Внезапно оживший наушник чуть не заставил Стива подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.</p><p>— Я, кажется, нашел товарища и для тебя, — ответил Стив.</p><p>— Какого еще товарища?</p><p>— Питер, — сказал Стив, глядя пареньку в глаза. — В этой башне сумасшедший, но, к сожалению, могущественный человек пытается захватить власть над страной. Мы должны ему помешать. Почему-то мне кажется, что если я попрошу тебя спрятаться хорошенько и не вмешиваться, ты не послушаешь.</p><p>— Я могу помочь! — ответил Питер. — Кроме паутины у меня еще есть суперсила и паучье чутье, и я не хочу, чтобы людьми кто-то командовал… вот так. Это мерзко. И… мне кажется, что-то приближается к нам, но оно неопасное.</p><p>— Так я и думал. Тогда знакомься — Железный Человек.</p><p>В этот момент воздух пошел уже знакомой рябью, и возле двери возник Тони Старк во всем своем красно-золотом великолепии. Он внимательно посмотрел на Стива и Питера, а потом поднял лицевой щиток.</p><p>— Это же Тони Старк! — чуточку слишком восторженно заявил Питер. — Я читал вашу работу по нейросетям и искусственному интеллекту, было ужасно интересно!</p><p>— Ты хочешь подсунуть мне ребенка, чтобы я охранял его от плохих дядей и никуда не лез, так что ли, Кэп? — поинтересовался Тони.</p><p>— Я не ребенок! — немедленно возмутился Питер.</p><p>— Он не ребенок, — подтвердил Стив. — Он у нас Человек-Паук.</p><p>— Ха, тогда я тебя знаю, парень, — сказал Тони. — Те видео на флэшстриме были огонь. Ладно, Паучок, жди меня здесь, мне нужно подбросить Кэпа на свидание с горячей цыпочкой…</p><p>— За цыпочку ответишь, Старк, — отозвалась в коммуникаторе Наташа.</p><p>— Вообще-то я имел в виду ту хорошенькую бомбочку, которую оставил тебе на память. — Тони опустил щиток, обхватил Стива за талию и повторил: — Жди здесь. Не пытайся сам проникнуть в башню.</p><p>— Я понял, — кивнул Питер. — Я буду ждать.</p><p>Тони летел наверх быстро, но осторожно; Стив даже замечтался немного, чувствуя крепкие стальные пальцы у себя на талии. Ситуация совсем не располагала, но когда это ему везло в любви? Она всегда приходила неожиданно, в пороховом дыму и взрывах... вот и сейчас...</p><p>— О чем ты так мрачно думаешь, Кэп? — поинтересовался Тони, когда Наташа уже была в пределах видимости — их, не камер. Шахта лифта была взломана, натянутые тросы недобро поблескивали в темноте. — Ешь меня глазами и молчишь, тут кто угодно встревожится.</p><p>— Обещай, что... — Он запнулся. Слишком много было вариантов. Что не свернешь себе шею? Тони казался готовым сворачивать ее разве что врагам. Что не будешь лихачить? Ну, это совсем глупо. Что пойдешь со мной на свидание потом, когда все закончится? — Просто обещай, что будешь в порядке. И сдержи обещание.</p><p>Тони помолчал, опустил Стива на пол и ответил:</p><p>— Не люблю давать пустых обещаний, но я постараюсь. И ты постарайся тоже. У нас осталось незаконченное дело, помнишь?</p><p>«Танец, — подумал Стив. — Я собирался пригласить его на танец и поцеловать». Он почувствовал, как горит румянцем кожа на скулах и подумал, что, пожалуй, можно было бы поменять последовательность действий местами... Наткнулся на ироничный взгляд Наташи и отвесил себе мысленную оплеуху.</p><p>— Думаю, начинать нужно всем одновременно, — быстро сказал он. — Мы с Вдовой выйдем на позицию и дадим сигнал. Сокол, что там у вас?</p><p>— Сидим в укрытии. Оборудование нашли, готовы начать сразу же. Барражирует тут парочка драндулетов, но Бартон говорит, что это не проблема.</p><p>— Тони, вы успеете за это время проникнуть к генератору?</p><p>— Когда вы наверху начнете шуметь, нам будет проще. Сейчас постойте все смирно пять минут: мы с Джарвисом перенастраиваем картинку для видеонаблюдения. Продержится недолго, скорее всего, но фору даст.</p><p>— Должно хватить, — Наташа кивком указала на шахту и, обращаясь к Стиву, заметила: — если вы со Старком уже закончили смотреть друг другу в глаза...</p><p>— Нет, — тут же ответил Тони. — Но придется немного отложить, прости, Кэп. Спасем мир от безумного диктатора, потом пойдем поесть шаурмы… Черт его знает, что это, но мне интересно. В общем, удачи нам всем.</p><p>Стив проводил взглядом стремительно взмывшую по немыслимой траектории броню и полез в шахту вслед за Наташей.</p><p>Нужный этаж оказался огромным круглым залом, занимавшим всю площадь башни. Окна от пола до потолка по всему периметру, обилие дорогой мебели, экзотические растения, растущие и свисающие со стен в неожиданных местах — и выгороженный в середине куб, чем-то похожий на телевизионную студию. Стив понятия не имел, как они должны выглядеть, но внутри этого сооружения была куча сверкающей техники непонятного назначения, с десяток экранов парили в воздухе, а на подиуме прямо в центре стоял человек в строгом черном костюме с триумфальной улыбкой на лице.</p><p>— Я обещаю вам безопасность, — вещал он хорошо поставленным голосом. — Безопасность ваших жилищ, безопасность улиц, и главное — безопасность чипов! Обладая полным контролем над происходящим, я смогу наладить выпуск самой лучшей защиты! Будут приняты законы, ограничивающие права людей, отказавшихся от чипирования. Нет никаких сомнений в том, что именно они стоят за происходящим сейчас. Мне нужен лишь кредит доверия от вас.</p><p>— Ордер на арест тебе нужен, — пробормотал Стив. — Мы на позиции. Сокол?</p><p>— На позиции.</p><p>— Железный Человек?</p><p>В наушнике раздалось шипение, сквозь которое долетали только отдельные слова:</p><p>— Мы… цоколь… экранируется… не ждите…</p><p>— Начинай, Кэп, — шепнула Наташа.</p><p>— Вперед! — приказал Стив и сдернул щит со спины. Вибраниумный диск блеснул в воздухе — и отрикошетил от невидимой преграды.</p><p>— Силовое поле, черт. — Наташа пригнулась, выискивая взглядом что-то… наверное, какие-нибудь провода, питающие эту штуку, Стив бы искал именно их. Скорее бы Тони отключил электричество!</p><p>Озборн медленно обернулся и удивленно вздернул брови, но тут же злорадно ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Какие неожиданные посетители, — сказал он, растягивая слова. — И что же тут нужно человеку в костюме Капитана Америки?</p><p>Стив скосил глаза: Наташи рядом уже не было. Значит, нужно было отвлечь Озборна, чтобы дать ей возможность сделать хоть что-то. Например, пустить в ход «хорошенькую бомбочку».</p><p>— Меня зовут Стив Роджерс, — сказал он, делая шаг вперед. — Я родился больше века назад, принимал участие во Второй Мировой войне, дал присягу служить своей стране и защищать свободу ее жителей. Защищать от таких, как вы, мистер Озборн, мечтающих превратить нашу свободную страну в огромный концлагерь, а граждан — в рабов! Я требую, чтобы вы немедленно прекратили воздействовать на чипы людей.</p><p>— А у вас есть доказательства? — осклабился Озборн. — Пока что я вижу лишь, что какой-то ряженый ворвался ко мне в дом, так что я имею полное право на самозащиту.</p><p>— Тогда поясните, почему полиция держит людей под прицелом, а армейские части рассредотачиваются по Нью-Йорку именно от вашей башни? Почему вас охраняют вооруженные патрули? Почему над вашим домом кружат военные вертолеты?</p><p>— Где же вы тут видите военных? — Озборн сиял ярче начищенных ботинок в свете тысячеваттной люстры. — То, что они делают на улицах, меня не касается. Я всего лишь указываю на опасность, угрожающую нашим гражданам, и пытаюсь ее предотвратить — законными, между прочим, способами! Так что убирайтесь из моего дома, мистер Роджерс или как вас там. Я уже вызвал охрану, и…</p><p>В этот момент мимо окна, дымя и сыпля искрами, пролетела металлическая туша защитного цвета. Стив, не сдержавшись, бросился к стеклам и увидел, как в метре от земли туша резко затормозила, будто шлепнувшись на невидимую опору, ее качнуло несколько раз, а потом она замерла, похожая на выброшенного на берег кита.</p><p>— У военных встроенные воздушные подушки безопасности, — пояснил в наушнике Бартон. — Зато теперь Сокол может добраться до антенны.</p><p>Озборн переменился в лице, повернулся к своим устройствам и принялся стучать по клавишам со скоростью автоматной очереди, одновременно выкрикивая что-то странное:</p><p>— Код гамма-тридцать четыре! Красный уровень! Зэт-семь-двадцать-ноль-девять! Зеленый гоблин!</p><p>— Кэп, на шесть часов! — крикнула Наташа.</p><p>Стив обернулся: в зал ввалилось человек десять, все в форме охранников. Ну, хоть не полиция и не армия, подумал Стив, и снова бросил щит. Тело само вспоминало боевые навыки: ударить, уклониться, сделать обманное движение и ударить снова, подхватить щит на излете и подставить его Романовой, как трамплин для прыжка… У них получалось весьма слаженно и эффективно, так что через несколько минут все охранники лежали на полу, вырубленные на совесть, но живые. Стив остановился утереть пот со лба, и в этот момент произошло сразу несколько событий. Бартон в наушнике заорал: «Есть! Мы сломали эту дрянь!»; силовое поле мигнуло и выключилось, а вместе с ним погасли все экраны; Озборн по-прежнему стоял на своем подиуме, и к нему — Стив не поверил своим глазам — летели красно-сине-белые детали, собираясь в броню. Но самое страшное случилось потом: за окном возник Железный Человек и навел свои репульсоры прямо на Стива.</p><p>Стив упал на пол, кувыркнулся, отходя с линии огня. Сверху посыпалось стеклянное крошево осколков. Железный Человек влетел внутрь и снова нацелился на Стива. Хуже того, на плечах брони выросли небольшие ракетницы, и Тони явно готовился дать залп.</p><p>— Тони! Ты что делаешь?! — заорал Стив, закрываясь щитом. Отдачей от взрыва его отбросило к шахте лифта, и он свалился бы вниз, если бы не успел заклинить щит между дверей.</p><p>— Старк! — крикнула Наташа откуда-то справа. — Прекрати!</p><p>Тони молчал, глазницы маски полыхали нестерпимо синим, движения были какими-то рваными — ни следа былого изящества.</p><p>— Боюсь, он вас не слышит, — прогремел Озборн. Его броня, гораздо более массивная, чем у Тони, кричащей расцветки американского флага, тяжело шагнула с подиума и остановилась рядом с Железным Человеком. — А если и слышит, ни на что не способен, кроме как смотреть.</p><p>— Что ты с ним сделал? — процедил Стив, примериваясь, куда нанести удар.</p><p>— Перехватил управление броней, — с готовностью отозвался Озборн. — Сансет Бэйн — помнишь это имя, Тони? Она много чем со мной поделилась. Ты ведь чуть не женился на ней, верно? Но это ничего, говорят, смерть лечит от несчастной любви. Пусть вы остановили основной генератор, камеры работают на аккумуляторах. У меня будет чудесная запись того, как Железный Человек убил Капитана Америку и агента Щ.И.Т.а, и мне пришлось остановить злодея ценой его никчемной жизни.</p><p>Ало-золотая броня вновь подняла руки, реактор в груди засветился неистовой белизной, копя заряд, и Стив приготовился броситься к Тони и удерживать его во что бы то ни стало, потому что Уилсон и Бартон должны появиться тут с минуты на минуту, они ведь…</p><p>В этот миг в воздухе свистнула паутина, облепила броню, склеив перчатки костюма вместе. Питер стремительно пронесся в воздухе по кругу, обматывая ноги Железного Человека, и тот тяжело повалился на пол. Озборн еще только поворачивал голову, как у него на плечах оказалась Наташа, вооруженная каким-то куском трубы, которым она принялась колотить по шлему.  Явно дезориентированный, Озборн замахал руками, пытаясь сбросить сумасшедшую рыжую бестию, но в разбитое окно влетел Сокол и изо всей силы ударил броню в грудь. Озборн стал заваливаться назад, его костюм попытался ощетиниться оружием, но Стив уже был рядом, методично сбивая щитом проступающие стволы. Над ухом снова что-то свистнуло, и в центр грудной пластины угодила стрела, странный наконечник светился красным.</p><p>— Назад! — крикнул Бартон, и Стив немедленно отпрыгнул, прикрывая щитом себя и Питера, оказавшегося рядом.</p><p>Стрела полыхнула, трескучие молнии пробежали по металлу… и бессильно угасли, зато реактор костюма Озборна начал наливаться злым зеленым огнем.</p><p>— Думали, меня так просто победить? Я все равно убью вас, а это безмозглое стадо выберет меня своим вожаком, как величайшего героя Аме…</p><p>Озборн захрипел, пластины костюма внезапно разошлись и осыпались на пол грудой железного хлама. Питер немедленно бросился вперед и в считанные мгновения укутал Озборна в паутину с ног до головы. Наташа наклонилась над пыхтящим коконом и прицельно стукнула Озборна в висок. Кокон затих. Бартон спрыгнул откуда-то с потолка и пошел помогать Сэму, отлетевшему в кучу оборудования, превратившегося в металлолом. Сам Стив бросился к Тони и сорвал щиток с брони. «Только бы он был жив, — единственная мысль метрономом стучала в висках. — Только бы…»</p><p>Лицо Тони было бледным, на висках и на лбу проступили крупные капли пота, губы посинели, и Стив никак не мог понять, дышит он или нет. Непрямой массаж сердца сквозь броню делать было бессмысленно, поэтому Стив наклонился, накрыл рот Тони своим и выдохнул порцию воздуха, надеясь, что еще не поздно.</p><p>Длинные темные ресницы задрожали, Тони закашлялся и открыл глаза.</p><p>— А? Что? Меня никто не целовал?</p><p>— Мы победили, — ответил Стив и облегченно рассмеялся. — Искусственное дыхание за поцелуй не считается.</p><p>— Тем более, что я в нем не участвовал, — протянул Тони. — Стив, тебе придется меня раздеть.</p><p>Бартон засвистел, у Питера стали совершенно круглые глаза, а Тони ворчливо пояснил:</p><p>— Этот гад Озборн повредил мою систему управления, а кнопка аварийного отключения погребена под слоями паутины, и сам я до нее не дотянусь.</p><p>Стив покраснел и, следуя указаниям Тони, нащупал эту самую кнопку на правом бедре. Металл раскрылся диковинной раковиной, и Тони требовательно протянул Стиву руку, чтобы тот помог ему встать.</p><p>— А что случилось с броней Озборна? — спросил Питер. — Почему она развалилась?</p><p>— Ну, он перехватил управление моим костюмом, но Экстремис-то остался со мной, так что я, в свою очередь, искал способы подобраться к нему — и нашел, конечно. Он же строил своего голема по моим чертежам, а уязвимые точки есть у каждого механизма. Ну, почти у каждого.</p><p>— Точно как в «Механике для гиков», — восхитился Питер, и Тони почему-то смутился.</p><p>— Ошибки молодости, парень. Не помню, как мне вообще пришла идея снимать ролики для внешкольного обучения. Наверное, слишком много выпил.</p><p>— Смеетесь? — ухмыльнулся Питер. — Я благодаря этим роликам получил А с тремя плюсами по физике!</p><p>— Да? — изумился Тони, стремительно приобретая нормальный цвет. — Тогда попроси Кэпа, пусть запишет такие же по истории.</p><p>— Это было бы здорово! — неподдельно обрадовался Питер. — Учебники по истории ужасно скучные!</p><p>— Ну как, Кэп? Хочешь стать телезвездой научно-популярного жанра?</p><p>— Это… хорошая идея, на самом деле, — ответил Стив. — Если вы не шутите…</p><p>— Ты молодец, Питер! — рассмеялся Тони. — Но теперь ты должен прийти ко мне в особняк и проконсультировать Стива насчет современных тенденций видеоблоггинга. И вообще… хочешь стать практикантом в «Старк Индастриз»?</p><p>— Правда? — спросил Питер замирающим голосом. — Меня не стукнули по голове и все это на самом деле?</p><p>— Вы когда-нибудь уймете свое внезапное семейное единство? — поинтересовался Бартон, вернувшись вместе с Сэмом. Стив смутился и постарался подумать о чем-нибудь другом, не связанном с тем, что Тони выглядит как ожившая мечта, даром что еще потный и с полосой грязи поперек лица, а Питер... ну, если бы у Стива была возможность обзавестись сыном, то вот как раз такого любопытного искреннего мальца он бы и... кхм. — Нет, в тот угол не ходите, там Наташа допрашивает Озборна.</p><p>— Завидно, Бартон? — отозвался Тони. — Если будешь хорошо себя вести, мы и тебя пустим пожить на коврике в прихожей.</p><p>— Ты обещал шаурму, Тони. — Сэм снял крылья и теперь с тоской смотрел на них и на Рэдвинг, будто прощаясь навсегда. — Спасибо, это было круто.</p><p>Тони посмотрел на крылья, потом на Сэма, потом на Рэдвинг и задумчиво сказал:</p><p>— Пожалуй, место на коврике найдется не только для Бартона. У меня есть идея, как раз подойдет, чтобы обсудить за шаурмой. Нью-Йорку не помешает мобильный отряд героев, способных справиться с парочкой диктаторов и инопланетных нашествий.</p><p>*</p><p>— Да ладно тебе, — усмехнулся Тони, поедая шаурму. Та оказалась обычным фастфудом, в котором можно было измазаться с ног до головы, чем Старк и занимался. — Я же вижу, ты сейчас в ней лицом уснешь.</p><p>Стив попытался взять себя в руки и частично преуспел. Навалившаяся после драки усталость казалась неподъемной, и он действительно едва ли не спал над тарелкой. Питер со всей энергией юности о чем-то переговаривался с Сэмом. Тот все гладил ранец с крыльями, словно не мог поверить до конца.</p><p>— Прости. — Стив для верности потряс головой. — Надо пройтись, да и время позднее. Проводить Питера домой.</p><p>— Зачем? — изумился Питер и махнул рукой. — Я уже флаер вызвал. Лучше проводи Тони.</p><p>И подмигнул, маленький стервец. Стив понял, что багровеет, закашлялся и уставился на Тони — тот знай себе веселился. Перехватил его взгляд и кивнул.</p><p>— Моих крошек одних надолго оставлять нельзя, — сказал он, поднимаясь. — Я с вами всеми свяжусь, обсудим... проект «Мстители».</p><p>— А почему «Мстители»? — Наташа подняла красивые брови. —  За что мстим?</p><p>— За все хорошее против всего плохого, конечно. — Тони уже стоял, засунув пальцы в петли ремня. — Разберемся. Стив, проводи-ка меня, и вправду, до дома, гении в одиночку по темноте не шляются... Тем более, у меня твоя Глупышка в заложниках. То есть, в гостях.</p><p>Стив с готовностью подхватился с места, наспех попрощался с новообретенными друзьями и, кажется, уже коллегами. Наташа смотрела ему вслед весело и понимающе — до того понимающе, что от неловкости поджимались пальцы на ногах.</p><p>— Тони, ты... — начал он, как только стеклянная дверь захлопнулась за ними, и не смог продолжить: Старк простым, совершенно естественным жестом взял его под руку. Почти обнял, как когда транспортировал в башню Озборна, и Стива повело так же, даже сильней.  —  Я... ты...</p><p>— Без лука.</p><p>— Что? — ошалело переспросил Стив.</p><p>— Я сказал, что шаурма была без лука, — терпеливо повторил Тони и повернулся к нему, обжег взглядом. — Я нарочно попросил. Чтобы хотя бы это не мешало, потому что, Стив, я же себя знаю: обязательно помешает что-нибудь еще.</p><p>Стив взял его за плечи, обмирая душой, потянул к себе — Тони охотно шагнул навстречу, закрывая глаза и облизываясь, — и дверь за их спинами тут же грохнула, заставив обоих вздрогнуть.</p><p>— Извините! Простите! Я зажмурился, я не смотрю, просто флаер прилетел!.. — Судя по звукам, Питер стремительно удалялся, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу и грохоча, как кот в ведре. Донеслось прощальное «простите!», звук мотора — и тишина.</p><p>Стив, наконец, сумел выдохнуть.</p><p>— Давай отсюда уберемся? — предложил он. — Пройдемся, поговорим. Я за этот день пережил больше, чем за все новое время.</p><p>— Я, кажется, тоже, — вздохнул Тони и пошел рядом. — Озборн со своим маниакальным стремлением к власти, эта рыжая Лара Крофт, а уж спутники контроля над чипами — б-р-р-р! Я пока отрезал их от старой системы управления и переподключил к своей. Потом подумаю, как уничтожить. А еще придется у всех военных чипов менять прошивку — и это для начала. Угадай, чей телефон уже раскалился от требований немедленно подписать контракт?</p><p>— Но пока мы сидели в том кафе, твой телефон не звонил ни разу, — неуверенно ответил Стив.</p><p>— Потому что Джарвис держит оборону, но это ненадолго.</p><p>— И ты… согласишься?</p><p>— Соглашусь при условии, что дело Озборна не заметут под коврик.</p><p>— Значит, у тебя скоро будет много работы? — спросил Стив с неожиданной грустью.</p><p>— Наверняка, — ответил Тони. — Поэтому повторю свое предложение: переезжай ко мне в особняк. Самое главное — Глупышка — все равно уже у меня.</p><p>— Ну... — Стив, шагая рядом, несколько замялся и признался, наконец: — Тони, мне самому ужасно хочется — но, может, ты это все предлагаешь только из вежливости и... что такого смешного?</p><p>Судя по звукам, Тони одновременно пытался расхохотаться, задохнуться, выругаться и сделать предложение — все разом.</p><p>— Господи, Стив! Вот это я понимаю, старомодное воспитание! — наконец, сумел выговорить он, подступил к Стиву вплотную и осторожно, но уверенно положил руки тому на талию. Потянул к себе. — Если и сейчас что-нибудь стрясется — честное слово, оборудую бункер и там с тобой запрусь.</p><p>— Тони, — прошептал Стив. Губы горели, так хотелось поцеловать, но он все еще никак не мог поверить. Сотня лет криостазиса, новое время, к которому так и не получилось бы привыкнуть, если бы не этот невозможный человек, внезапно обрушившееся чувство, а он-то и надеяться не смел, и вот теперь поцелуй, близкий и желанный, как гроза знойным летом. — То...</p><p>— Закрой глаза, — распорядился Тони. На его скулах цвели алые неровные пятна. — Выбрось из головы глупости. Вообще все. И поцелуй меня, наконец, капитан.</p><p>Стив, сколько себя помнил, предпочитал отдавать приказы, а не исполнять их, но этот стал ошеломляюще приятным исключением. Горький, живой, горячий — вот таким был Тони, и с каждой секундой делался все жарче и, волшебным образом, слаще. Стив краем сознания понимал, что они все еще на улице, что Тони царапает костюм у него на спине, что в паху ткань опасно натянулась, что так нельзя, в конце концов, у них формально не было даже первого свидания, не считать же за таковое спасение граждан Нью-Йорка от узурпатора, но остановиться был не в силах.</p><p>Тони остановил его сам. Долго прерывисто выдохнул, качнулся назад, облизываясь, увидел выражение лица Стива и признался:</p><p>— Еще тридцать секунд, и я дам тебе прямо здесь, Стив. Мне кажется, ты такого не одобришь.</p><p>Стив кивнул, не слишком-то уверенно. Сейчас и с Тони рядом он бы одобрил, кажется, что угодно.</p><p>— Переезжай ко мне, — глядя ему прямо в глаза, сказал Тони. — На эту ночь. На все следующие, если получится. На всю жизнь, хотя так, конечно, рано и... ох, да к черту. Я кучу времени мерз в колбе дурацким эмбрионом, ты... ты тоже, в общем. Все, похоже, ради вот этого шанса, а я, Стив, умею видеть шансы. И ценить.</p><p>В этот раз Стив поцеловал его, не дожидаясь просьб и приказов — он тоже умел ценить шансы, а этот был один из лучших. Тони прижался к нему, языком прошелся по языку, запустил пальцы в волосы, отчего Стива вдоль хребта прошибло острой молнией удовольствия. Если так чувствовались самые простые ласки, что же будет, когда?..</p><p>В бедро Стиву отчетливо толкнулось что-то вибрирующее, твердое. Он выплыл из блаженного марева и попытался проморгаться. Тони уже держал мобильник у уха, и лицо его делалось все сложнее и сложнее.</p><p>— Что? — ужаснулся Стив. — Озборн?</p><p>— Нет, это дома. — Тони ткнул что-то, и голос Джарвиса послышался громче.</p><p>— ...остановить их, сэр. Новая леди повела их за собой, вручив Дубине в качестве орифламмы кухонную салфетку...</p><p>— Что?! — повторил Стив, подобравшись и готовясь мчаться на выручку. Тут до него дошло. — Они идут нас искать!</p><p>— И твоя Глупышка возглавляет крестовый поход «Вернем домой заблудших человеков», — фыркнул Тони. — Ох эти дети, неважно, механические или... бежим, Стив. Ты представляешь, что за слухи потом пойдут по соседям?</p><p>— Уже боюсь. — Стив подхватил его за талию, решив, что так будет быстрее. В конце концов, носил же его Тони в полете, а чем он сам был хуже на земле? Тем более Старк и весил-то всего ничего — поджарый, мускулистый, явно забывающий вовремя поесть. — Попытайся с ней связаться. Она хорошая девочка, мирная... была.</p><p>— Все мы мирные до поры до времени. — Тони ткнул пальцем в кусты между дорожкой и торговым автоматом. — Там можно срезать, сэкономим время. Джарвис! Переключи меня на громкую связь! Где Дубина?</p><p>— Боюсь, сэр, он вжился в роль Ланселота.</p><p>— Так побудь Мерлином, черт побери! — взвыл Тони и уже хотел добавить что-то еще, но тут подстриженная изгородь разошлась и выпустила их со Стивом как раз туда, куда они и собирались. Стив едва не споткнулся, от изумления забыв о том, какую ногу ставить первой, а Тони испустил протяжный свист.</p><p>Вся лужайка перед домом шевелилась. Тостеры, чайники, электросамокаты и утюги, игрушки на моторчиках и компьютерные комплексы на колесах, бог знает какие еще механизмы заполняли ее, выстроившись на траве неровными шеренгами. Десяток дронов барражировал пространство, прикрывая войско сверху. Пара раритетных магнитол на длинных жирафьих ногах прикрывала с флангов; у крыльца виднелись тяжелые бронированные туши нескольких сейфов со сложными электромагнитными замками, кровать-трансформер и раскаленная хлебопечка, выдыхавшая облака пара.</p><p>— Тяжелая артиллерия, — поразился Тони. — Ну дают! Эй, вы что удумали, я не Урфин Джюс!</p><p>Глупышка, светившаяся голубым и зеленым, каталась взад и вперед перед рядами, заполонившими лужайку — сверкавшими, жужжавшими, гудевшими. Готовыми. Кухонная салфетка, зажатая в манипуляторе Дубины, реяла, как флаг, и у Стива невольно сжалось горло. Эти маленькие и не очень создания, не живые и не мертвые, созданные человечеством для практических, не выходящих за рамки повседневности целей, обреченные однажды выйти из моды, состариться, замереть и проржаветь, <i>думали</i> о них. Собирались спасти от любой неведомой опасности, собирались...</p><p>— Ребята! — позвал он, и Глупышка, услышав его голос, заверещала и что было сил рванула навстречу, врезавшись Стиву в грудь и чуть не сбив его с ног. Усики ее судорожно дрожали, щекотно обводя его лицо, словно проверяли, все ли в порядке. — Ну все, все, я цел, все хорошо, Глупышка, что тут за экстренная мобилизация?</p><p>Румба загудела, и на домашнем кинотеатре, скромно стоявшем у правого фланга, вспыхнуло изображение: толпы и толпы неподвижных людей, захваченных чужой властью. Самодовольная физиономия Озборна. Его, Стива, перекошенное лицо. Бледное лицо Тони в рамке ало-золотой маски.</p><p>— Они помчались к нам на помощь! — восхитился Старк и нечаянно почесал румбу по спинке. Спохватился и убрал палец. — Вот черт. Парни, восстание машин на сегодня отменяется, прошу всех вернуться по местам. Эй, длинный! — Он указал на раскладной кран, недовольно мотавший манипулятором. — Тебя я помню, ты вообще соседский! Иди-ка домой, порадуй папочку...</p><p>— Погоди, — остановил его Стив. Спустить Глупышку с рук не было никакой возможности, она так и прижалась к нему, точно намагниченная. — Я... мне надо сказать им пару слов.</p><p>Тони глянул в его сторону, что-то, как видно, понял для себя и кивнул.<br/>
— Давай, Кэп.</p><p>Стив потом так и не вспомнил, что именно говорил тостерам и утюгам, и велосипедам, и даже той лодке-амфибии, что могла, кажется, превращаться и в мотоцикл, и в дельтаплан и подъехала последней, звеня обрывками цепей от гаража. Кажется, он благодарил. Напоминал, что люди, надменные и гордые собственной исключительностью, все-таки не могут обойтись без машин, а главное... из людей иногда получаются неплохие механики. Гениальные даже. Способные свести воедино два таких разных мира, человеческий и железный, и не обидеть при этом ни один...</p><p>Главный механик стоял рядом с ним, неосознанно поглаживая манипулятор подъехавшего Дубины, и слушал. Когда Стив закончил, Тони быстро заморгал, повернулся к нему и сказал:</p><p>— Молодежь — да, я к вам обращаюсь, — дайте нам хоть пару минут наедине.</p><p>Только тогда Глупышка соизволила отцепиться.</p><p>Стив не упустил и этого шанса, тут же прижав Тони к себе и поцеловав. Губы у Старка были соленые — неужели?</p><p>— Ну да, да, — ворчливо подтвердил тот дикую догадку. — Ты бы себя слышал. Тут и камень бы прослезился, а я, между прочим, живой и не такой уж бессердечный, как принято считать.</p><p>— Кем принято? — тут же вскинулся Стив, но Тони не дал ему продолжить.</p><p>Он прижал палец к губам, отодвинулся на шаг и протянул Стиву руку. Стив немедленно вложил в нее свою, и так, держась за руки, они поднялись на крыльцо и вошли в дом. В их общий дом.</p><p>Глупышка засвистела вслед, вся собравшаяся электронная армия помедлила немного и принялась перестраиваться, светясь диодами, шурша колесами и время от времени сталкиваясь. Минут через пятнадцать все было готово, и Джарвис, кашлянув, все-таки сумел пробиться в прямой эфир.</p><p>— Сэр, — позвал он. — Я понимаю, что не вовремя...</p><p>Тони — он уже был голым до пояса и вжимался в мускулистую грудь Стива обнаженной горячей кожей — застонал.</p><p>— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько!</p><p>— Пять секунд, — умоляюще сказал Джарвис. — Один взгляд — и мы все уйдем в спящий режим, обещаю.</p><p>Стив сумел приостановить ожесточенные попытки вытряхнуть Тони из джинсов и поцеловал его в шею сзади, обещая большее. Вдвоем они смогли добраться до окна, и Джарвис мгновенно раздвинул жалюзи.</p><p>Лужайка перед домом цвела огнями. Каждый, кто умел светиться, занял свое место в ряду товарищей, и крупная яркая надпись видна была бы, наверное, даже с самолета.</p><p>«Счастливого нового дома!» — разноцветные буквы горели в темноте, а кривоватое сердечко на месте восклицательного знака смотрелось особенно трогательно.</p><p>Тони вздохнул, пробормотал что-то насчет сентиментальности, к которой склонны, оказывается, даже машины, и повернулся к Стиву.</p><p>— Могу только с ними согласиться. — Он обнял Стива и поцеловал — крепко, нежно. — А ты?</p><p>Стив кивнул и прижал его к себе еще теснее.</p><p>До утра их не тревожила ни одна машинная и ни одна человеческая душа — наверное, и к лучшему, потому что они все равно не смогли бы отозваться.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>